villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cao Cao
Cao Cao (in Chinese: 曹操), also known as Emperor Wu of Wei (in Chinese: 魏武帝), is essentially the main antagonist in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is the leader of the Wei empire, who seeks to become an emperor of China. History Cao Cao was born in Qiao (present-day Bozhou, Anhui). His political career began when he broke the Yellow Turban Rebellion which threatened the power of the Han Dynasty at the end of the dynasty's reign. After successfully breaking the rebellion, he was given a position and then took the opportunity to take control of the Qingzhou Prefecture. He then strengthened his position by persuading the former Yellow Turban rebel member to join his personal army. He received and provided protection to Emperor Xian of Han who at the time was threatened. But then instead replaced Emperor Xian and took this opportunity to defeat some warlords around the Xuchang region which was the center of his power. In the Battle of Guandu, Cao Cao greatest victory is to conquer Yuan Shao, who at that time was the biggest warlord in northern China. After the conquest, he was officially appointed as prime minister and managed to unite northern China. After gaining a position as prime minister, Cao Cao then composed the power to conquer southern China, which was ruled by Liu Bei and Sun Quan. The battle of Chibi is a war between Cao Cao and Liu Bei and Sun Quan. However, Cao Cao received a defeat in the famous war in the history of China. After Cao Cao's death, his son Cao Pi later described himself as emperor of Wei and set up Cao Wei country. Later, Cao Cao was then posthumously titled "Grand Ancestor Emperor Wu of Wei". Other media Cao Cao appears in the Dynasty Warriors video game series, where he can't be considered a villain, since in Wei's point of view, he is a hero. In the Warriors Orochi game series, he appears commanding resistance forces against Demon Armies. He also appears as one of the recurring boss characters in the Knights of Valour game series. Personality Cao Cao was seen as a cunning yet feared man. Relentless in his desire to end the land's chaos, he will use any means to achieve his plans, even if it makes him an enemy to the other kingdoms or to the Han Dynasty. Despite this Cao Cao was also noted to have treated his men like family, though he also has a fierce temper and will often scold his men's incompetence if the battle goes badly for him. In newer installments of Dynasty Warriors, Cao Cao is quite able to show more self restraint in terms of his emotions, being able to still act normally and rationally even when close aides such as Dian Wei or Xiahou Yuan die. In his eyes, as the lord of men, he must act to achieve his dreams lest his men simply die for no reason. Said newer installments also show Cao Cao to be much more just in his actions and more serious about ruling the land for the sake of stability, justice and order. Trivia *Cao Cao is initially treated as a villainous character, but later games began looking to his historical record, which portrayed him as a capable and wise ruler. While he's slowly gotten a better characterization as the series has gone along (especially after 6), outside of the Wei campaign, he's still mostly portrayed as ruthless and cruel. Historically, he was an excellent leader both as an administrator and a commander, and he treated his men as family (though this particular aspect of his personality is very much part of his character in the games). Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Titular Category:Warlords Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Video Game Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tyrants Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Anti-Villain Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Leader Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Opportunists Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Social Darwinists Category:Book Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategic Category:Trickster Category:Necessary Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Extravagant Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Disciplinarians Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Wrathful Category:One-Man Army Category:Deal Makers Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Protagonists Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Delusional Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Elderly Category:Amoral Category:Siblings Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Usurper Category:Jingoists Category:Redeemed Category:Protective Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Elementals Category:Scapegoat Category:Posthumous Category:Traitor Category:Incriminators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Charismatic Category:God Wannabe Category:Extremists